


Treasure

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Silva doesn’t realize her mistake until it’s too late.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of GBFfemslash2019  
Prompt used was treasure

“So you are here on Auguste after all.”

The familiar voice makes Silva smile and she glances up to find Song standing on the beach. Her face heats up when she realizes that Song is also wearing a bikini. Fumbling for anything to say, Silva doesn’t realize her mistake until it’s too late and a water balloon explodes in her face. 

The water balloon is followed by a cheerful shout and a tackle that nearly drives all of the air out of Silva’s lungs. As she slips beneath the water, Silva idly hears Cucouroux’s laughter and a panicked squeak that may have been from Song.

Dizzy as she is, Silva manages to regain her bearings before she loses even more oxygen. Sitting up, she breaks through the surface of the water and glares at the offender who is happily sitting on top of her while holding an armful of more water balloons. The glare has hardly any effect on Camieux and she grins at Silva.

“I got you.”

Wrapping her arms around Camieux, Silva’s expression melts into a fond smile. The water balloons fall to the side, forgotten, and Silva rests her forehead against Camieux’s. Camieux bursts into giggles and Silva cannot help but join in as well. “You sure did.” 

Looking over Camieux’s shoulder, Silva can see Song nervously glancing in their direction as Cucouroux attempts to reassure her that all is well. 

Silva places her hand on Camieux’s head, lightly ruffling her hair. “How about we go dry off for a bit?”

Camieux nods, slipping out of Silva’s grasp and holding out her hand with a mischievous smile. 

Silva is fairly certain she knows what is about to happen but she takes hold of the hand anyway, bracing herself for a sudden surprise as she begins to stand. As expected, another water balloon splashes against her and Silva shakes her head in amusement as she wipes the water from her face and waves her hand towards Camieux. 

With a rush of laughter, Camieux dances just out of reach and makes her way toward the beach where Cucouroux and Song are waiting.

Cucouroux wraps Camieux in a towel and the two share a high five that makes Song giggle. 

Their eyes meet and Silva is caught off guard by the way Song’s expression grows even brighter. Silva’s stomach flutters nervously as she reaches the shoreline. 

Song closes the distance between them and holds out a towel, her eyes dancing with laughter. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Silva laughs, taking the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“Still, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Song ducks her head, averting her gaze.

“We were just enjoying the nice weather.” Song watches her curiously. “Was there something that you needed some help with?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Looking up, Song’s cheeks turn slightly red. She laughs softly, fidgeting a bit as she continues. “I had heard that the captain had arrived on the island and I was just curious to see if you would be here as well.”

“If you don’t have anything planned, you can always join us at the festival.” Cucouroux hands Silva a drink, offering another to Song. 

“I don’t want to impose…” Song hesitates but Silva can see the curiosity in her gaze.

“You should come with.” Camieux leans over, peeking around Silva’s side and waiting for Song’s response. 

Silva presses the drink against her mouth to hide her smile.

Cucouroux grins. “We even have some extra yukata if you want to dress up a bit.”

Song flounders for a moment but eventually nods, a shy smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Once Silva finishes changing, she takes her time helping Cucouroux and Camieux with their own yukata. She knows exactly when Song slips into the room due to the cheesy wink that Cucouroux sends in her direction. Trying to curb the rush of nerves that threaten to flare up, Silva busies herself making a few final adjustments with Camieux’s obi. Taking a deep breath, Silva turns to greet Song and completely forgets whatever she is about to say. 

Song tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, offering a hesitant smile. “Does it look okay?”

“The color suits you.” Cucouroux is the first to respond, clapping her hands together in excitement and glancing at Silva from the corner of her eye. She elbows Silva in the side, breaking the staring spell and Silva clears her throat before responding. 

“You look lovely.”

“Very pretty!” Camieux adds, a bright smile on her face as she steps forward and takes hold of Song’s hand.

“Thank you.” Song laughs softly, her cheeks turning pink.

Cucouroux wastes no time in winding her arm through Silva’s and tugging her forward until they are standing on Song’s other side. Silva shakes her head but hesitantly holds out her hand, waiting for Song to take it. Lightly setting her hand over Silva’s, Song links their fingers together and they make their way to the festival.

* * *

They wander through the festival, taking in the various sights and even picking out some treats to share until one of the stalls catches Cucouroux and Camieux’s attention. Both of them turn to Silva with excited expressions and she glances over the set up. It looks like a simple shoot and win game but there are no doubt a good number of hidden difficulties.

“Care to try your luck, missy?” The older gentleman manning the stall notices the attention and gestures to the assortment of prizes that are available.

Silva studies the fake rifles. The bullets are likely cork which would make things a little tricky. But with a little practice and some luck, it wouldn’t be impossible. Beside her, Song lightly pushes her forward and Silva steps forward, offering the older gentleman a few coins.

After counting the coins, he points to the rifles. “Feel free to choose whichever one suits you.”

The rifles are all similar in size and weight and Silva can see that they are all in working order. She picks the ones that feels best and makes a few minor adjustments to her grip and stance. Taking the area into consideration and the distance between the prizes, she does a few simple calculations and attempts her first shot.

It doesn’t knock anything over but the cork bullet does manage to hit the prize that she had been aiming for. With some slight changes, the next shot should find its mark. Taking a deep breath, Silva aims and shoots, watching as the cork bullet hits the target and knocks it over. 

The older gentleman quickly fetches the prize, a stuffed pink dolphin, and hands it to Silva with a smile. “Not bad, missy!”

Silva accepts the plush with a smile and hands it to Cucouroux. She glances at the rest of the prizes and places a few more coins on top of the booth.

The first bullet goes awry and the second just barely misses where she aimed but Silva calmly lines up the third shot without missing a beat. It hits its mark and the older gentleman claps in congratulations.

He fetches the second prize, a stuffed cat wearing a pair of heart shaped sunglasses, and hands it over to Silva. “I’m impressed, missy. Would you care to try one of our special challenges?”

“A special challenge?” Silva hands the plush to an excited Camieux, curious about the offer.

The older gentleman grins, pointing to one of the targets that is set just a bit higher than the rest. “If you can knock that one over, you win the grand prize.” He winks at Silva before continuing in a softer tone. “Who knows, maybe you’ll manage to win another prize for your pretty companion.”

Silva very nearly drops the rifle, her cheeks heating up at those words. She isn’t even sure what the prize is, but it would be nice to be able to give Song a memento from this day. It doesn’t take long before a few more coins are set out and Silva brings the rifle into position.

As expected, this one is more difficult than the others and Silva pauses to see if she can spot any tricks that may not be as obvious. It takes a few tries, and a couple more coins, before she can piece together the puzzle, but Silva carefully adjusts the angle of her next shot and takes aim as Cucouroux and Camieux cheer her on.

The cork hits the target, making it wobble slightly and Silva holds her breath, waiting. It does not fall over, but she does have her answer. Beside her, Song wishes her good luck and Silva shares a smile with her before readying the final shot. This time, the mark wobbles even more and after a moment of uncertainty, it eventually topples over.

“Well done, missy!” The older gentleman pats Silva’s hand, shaking his head in disbelief. “Allow me a moment to get your prize.”

Silva gently sets the rifle down, still a little surprised that it actually worked. She is even more stunned when the older gentleman returns with a giant stuffed dog holding a heart. Hesitantly taking hold of the plush, Silva turns around, at a loss for words. 

Cucouroux is the first to notice the prize and doesn’t even attempt to hide her amusement. 

Camieux is more subtle, hiding her grin with the plush cat before glancing at Song.

Gathering all of her courage, Silva turns to Song and holds out the stuffed dog. “I’d like you to have this.”

“Really? For me?” Song’s eyes grow wide and she looks between Silva and the plush.

Silva nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.

“Thank you.” Gathering the stuffed dog in her arms, Song hugs it tightly before turning to Silva. She bites her lip, hesitating for a moment. “I’ll treasure it.”

The flush that Silva has been fighting returns full force, her face growing even redder as Song smiles so brightly.


End file.
